Holly Marie Combs
Holly Marie Combs portrays Piper Halliwell in every episode from the Unaired Pilot to 8 of Charmed, making her the only actress to appear in every episode with a difference of one episode with Alyssa Milano. She also portrays P. Baxter in Season 2. Biography Holly Marie Combs was born December 3rd 1973 to Lauralei Combs (née Berckhem). She was sixteen when Holly was born, her father was seventeen. Her parents married, but divorced after just two years. While Combs was learning to walk, she hit her head on a marble table, resulting in a scar over her right eyebrow. Holly and her mother moved a lot due to Lauralei's pursual of an acting career. When Combs was seven, she and her mother moved to New York City. She was 12 when her mother married her stepfather. In New York City, Combs attended Beekman Hill Elementary and then The Professional Children's School of Acting. In February 1993, Combs married Brian "Travis" Smith but the marriage ended in 1997. In 2004 Holly married Charmed key-grip David Donoho on February 14th. They have three boys: Finley Arthur Donoho (born April 26, 2004), Riley Edward Donoho (born October 26, 2006) and Kelley James Donoho (born Tuesday, May 26, 2009). Combs has smoked since she was fifteen but only when she was nervous then she quit when she was pregnant with Finley Arthur. Holly has two younger half-sisters through her father. Career Combs was with her friend Shannen Doherty when Doherty was given the pilot script for Charmed. Doherty took Combs along to the audition when Combs said she wanted to take part in the audition. When they did, Combs auditioned for the role of Prue Halliwell and Doherty for Piper Halliwell, but they ended up switching roles. Alyssa Milano and Combs both became producers for Charmed in the fifth season. For the first three seasons of Charmed (debuted in 1998 and was a hit TV series, which ended in May 2006), Combs played the second oldest of the three sisters. When the eldest, Doherty, left after the third season and Rose McGowan joined the cast, Combs played the eldest sister for the remaining five seasons of the show, even though she was the youngest of the four actresses. Holly Marie Combs is also widely known for her role as Kimberly Brock in "Picket Fences". Holly appeared in many films and TV programmes including: Filmography *Walls of Glass *Sweet Hearts Dance *Born on the Fourth of July *New York Stories *Chain of Desire *Dr. Giggles *Simple Men *A Reason to Believe *Vector *Ocean's Eleven (As Herself) *Celebrity Elimination *Triangle *Fading of the Cries *Celebrity Horror *The Second Wifes Club *Zoe Television *The Guiding Light *Rockenwagner *As The World Turns *Picket Fences *Relativity *Charmed *General Hospital *Mistresses *Sees Me Through Trivia * Combs has a scar on her eyebrow from when she was three and fell into a marble table. * Holly kept her third pregnancy a secret due to it being high risk with a delivery at 35 weeks. * Holly has four tattoos: she has a rose on her right shoulder blade, a butterfly on the inside of her right wrist, an Anglo Saxon design around her left wrist, and a Tribal design around her right wrist * Says that the Glenda ''costume in "All Halliwell's Eve" was "the worst costume ever". Holly says there's a Polaroid of her wearing the dress, laying in the grass with the dress all over her. * She is a huge ''Remy Zero fan. * Holly enjoys horror movies. * She is still good friends with Alyssa Milano and Charisma Carpenter. She remains best friends with Shannen Doherty. * Holly is the only cast member to have appeared in every Charmed episode. * Holly's stunt double in Charmed is Nancy Thurston. * Nearly every season of Charmed, for promotional photos, Holly is photographed by the doorstep. * At 16, Holly was a full-blown rebel: she was often mean to her mom and was punished by her teacher. She also dressed in black all the time. * Holly's favorite Charmed episodes are Awakened and Sword and the City. She also enjoyed the Unaired Pilot with Lori Rom. Holly with family and friends Image:HollyMother.jpg|Holly and her mother Image:HollyDavid.jpg|Holly and David at the premiere of "The Last Samurai" Image:HollyFinly.jpg|Holly and Finley Image:HollyDavidFinley.jpg|Holly, David and Finley (in a cute Charmed outfit) Image:HollyDavidFinley2.jpg|A happy family Image:HollyRiley.jpg|Holly and Riley Image:HollyShannenFinley.jpg|Holly with Finley and Shannen Doherty Image:HollyFinley.jpg|Holly and Finley External Links * * *Holly Marie Combs at [http://www.twitter.com Twitter Combs, Holly Marie